Existance
by A Little Something Different
Summary: Eric thought that she died many years ago. He was sadly mistaken. Andalah is Eric's biological daughter. She is alive and well. As well as a vampire can be. Neither knows that the other is alive. This is about to change. Nirahla Shepard is the co-author and beta. GODRIC/OC
1. Prolouge

**I don't own True Blood, I wish I did, because then Eric and Godric would be at my command and I would do with them whatever I wish. But I can't. Whatevs. HBO does, sadly.**

**Anyways, this is my first True Blood story, I've read hundreds and I've seen all the episodes. God knows that the show is better than the books. Le beta is **_Nirahla Shepard_**, my bestie outside of Fanfiction buddy... thing. Whatever. **

**Bill is terrible, Sookie is stupid, we both thinkg so, 'nough said. ERIC & GODRIC are the most beautiful things that came from the show. Now to the story...**

For humans, all they've ever wanted was to figure the meaning of life. What is their purpose here? How long will they have left in this god-foresaken world? Me, I really don't give a fuck. All of those question some how dissapeared about 1270 years ago. I think it was more of my perspective that changed over the years. I simply stopped asking the "questions of life" that everyone, especailly humans, seem interested in. I already know some of the answers anyway, but that doesn't mean that the questions don't change.

Things always change; they change when you least expect it. They change when you think that nothing could possibly go wrong to ruin the happiness and goodness of the moment. Then it hits you and it can literally changes everything. Well, some of us can adapt and some of us can learn to go with the flow.

Not me.

I would rather light something or someone on fire, then to have to go through the hardships that most do. I'm not saying what I experienced wasn't hard, it was, but people who go through these hardships and expect to come out unscathed are delusional.

I'll live, and I've know this for the past 1470 years, but others won't. I like the thought of staying alive, but not watching as other people die around me, and then evolve as I stay the same. I look the same and can't reproduce and am forced to just watch those around me. I've actually torn my eyes out before. But that was for a dare, not for all of this sappy shit. ANYWAYS, I'm still human, just a different kind of human.

I only wish that the others that were like me would think that as well.


	2. Chapter 1

**Don't own True Blood. HBO sadly does. I think we all have our little fantasies if it wasn't like that...**

**Okay so actual chapter now.**

Out of all of the countries I have lived in over the years, my favorite has to be America. Sure, I was born and raised in Sweden, but I sure as hell love America better. It's so much more diverse than I originally thought and it also has the best blood selection in the world.

In my opinion at least.

My name is Andalah or Ana for short, I am seventeen years old. Well that is how I physically look. But I've been on this planet for about 1,470 years. This is because I am another kind of being. A vampire.

You know, sucking blood and no sunlight? Yeah, those kind. Not the stupid sparkling in sunlight type. Who even came up with that anyway?! It's insulting to my kind. Anyway, we've been roaming the earth for 7,000 years **(just go with it)** and yet, to the human world we've only existed for about four years. I honestly wonder what's wrong with this planet.

I miss it sometimes. I miss my family and being human. Walking in the sunlight after helping my mother in our home, and then going to meet my father in secret. I never thought that I would miss this as much as I do. It's not like I am going to end myslef, but sometimes I like to imagine what it would be like to still be able to sleep and eat.

I usually don't think about this so deepy. Today was just like any other day, easy and boring. As boring for a vampire as it gets.

A barking dog catches my attention and I turn my blue eyes toward it. Most vampires think dogs are flithy, disgusting creatures. I enjoy their presence. Ever since I was little I've wanted one, and to see them evolve into the creatures they are is extraodinary.

People now adays have been doing that quite often lately. Taking things for granted. You can either think of nothing as a miracle or everything as a miracle. My maker told me this when he made me and released me.

Going down memory lane has been a thing for me lately.

Sighing, I pull my rental car into the current hotel I am staying at in Texas. Dallas wasn't the first place on my list of places to stay, but it was on the way to Louisiana. The state just draws my attention.

Father always disliked that about me.

I always disliked his dislike.

Whatever.

He also hated it when I would rebel. Oh, if only he were alive today. Smirking, I step out of the car and go to the trunk. My short stature does nothing for intimidation. But then I'm also a teenage vampire that has the attitude of a regular teenager.

I slam the trunk closed, but not with enough force to do any damage to the car, when I've grabbed my duffel bag and walk through the darkness towards the door. Already knowing I'm going to have to glamour the desk clerk, I throw my bag onto the ground and zip up to him.

Grabbing the surprised mans collar, I look into his fearful green eyes. I smirk slightly. "I'm staying here, for free. You'll give me the room that has the most amount of sun protection in it."

His eyes glaze over as he nods. "Room 187." He grabs a key off a hook and slowly puts it into my hand without looking away.

"Thank you-" I glance down at his name tag. "-Richard. Now you will forget that I was ever here tonight but there is someone using Room 187. Okay?"

He smiles and obeys. "Okay."

I grin and let go of him before grabbing my bag and zipping up to my room.

Sometimes, it's a little too easy.

I "wake up" to the sound of pounding on my door.

Running a hand through my ratty dirty blond hair, I glare at the door before going to answer it.

"What?!" I throw it open to see a surprised looking vampire. Said vampire is tall and has on dark jeans with a button up shirt and a cowboy hat. Oh Dallas.

"Hello Miss, sorry to disturb you. Is there a vampire in there by any chance?" His dark gaze meets mine, and instantly wish to bash his head into a brick wall.

I lean against the door frame and glare at him. "No, you can leave now."

He obviously doesn't know the meaning of rude, because he pushes past me and goes inside MY hotel room. My mouth flies open.

"Get out! What the fuck doing think you're doing?!" I screech which causes him to turn around and grab my throat. He pushes me against the wall and my eyes widen at his extended fangs.

"I don't like when humans talk to me like they're better than me." I roll my eyes before flipping our position. His eyes widen in surprise.

"Thats because they are better than you, you fuck least you could do is ask before entering. That's what a human would do. They at least have the manners to be polite instead of some bone headed dickface like you." I glare at him before letting him go.

"Now, I can see your young. So I'll spare you. But you have .03 secinds to get out of my room before I fucking rip you in half." His eyes widen before he briefly nods and zips away.

"Fuck assholes and their stupidity." I mummer before putting my hair into a messy bun and adjusting the straps on my tank top. Sighing, I quickly take off my sweats to put on a pair of black jeans and a jacket over my tank. I shove all of my stuff into my bag before quickly leaving this stupid building.

"I apologize for the vampires assumptions, he was under my authority." I freeze at the voice.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" I say bitterly. I turn around to see the vampire that left me three hundred years ago.

"Ana? What are you doing here?" His beautiful gray eyes widen in surprise before he looks at me from head to toe. I try not to shiver at the feeling of his eyes on me once again.

"No, you don't get to ask me that question. Not after what you did to me." I tense up as he comes closer.

"You always told me that people have a reason for doing what they do. I had to leave-"

"No you did not! You never gave me a reason! You left after I gave everything to you! My heart! My trust! And you left! Do not tell me that you had a good reason." I yell at him and he doesn't look surprised. Of course he isn't. He knows everything about me.

Not anymore he doesn't.

My hand connects with his cheek hard enough for the two thousand year old to go back a couple steps. I mentally smile smugly at his surprised expression.

"Fuck you Godric." I whisper before shooting off into the air and flying towards Louisiana.

The cool night air soothes me, even though most vampires don't like to admidt it, we can feel warm and cold. Taking a unneeded deep breath, I try and forget about the vampire I was in love with for about three hundred and forty years.

He left me three hundred years ago after I told him that I was wanting to end myself. He left and my heart shattered. Now, I've seen him again and I can't choose between killing him or jumping him.

It's kind of infuriating.

I need to kill something.

My feet touch the concrete and my gaze travels around to see where am I specifically. My eyes land on a sign on the side of a brick building across the street. Shreveports Finest Beer. Okay, now I figured that out.

Now time to kill something.

The scent of O positive catches my nostrils, and I smile before running in the direction of my next meal.

The scenery is just beautiful here. Much more rain foresty than Dallas. I like it.

I end up behind a coffee shop watching from a couple feet away as my victim pulls out a cigerette and puts it into his mouth. I scowl. Disgusting habits. It's obvious that he hasn't noticed my presence yet.

"Nasty habit." I speak calmly and he turns around slowly. He smiles and I start to feel guilty for what I'm about to do.

"It relieves stress you know? That's the only reason I have for doing it." His brown eyes skim my size, I sigh and roll my eyes. "Aren't you a little too young to be telling me about nasty habits?" He smiles teasingly.

I walk closer and smile sadly. "I'm a lot wiser than most at my age." He nods slowly.

"Yeah, I think I am too. It's just a little sad being different than most. Don't you think?" I nod slowly before walking even closer.

"Don't you think it's a little dangerous to be outside right now? Alone? There could be vampires out here." His eyes widen and I can smell his fear.

"I know, but I needed a smoke. Smoking may kill me someday, but I doubt a vampire would kill me. I could also say the same for you." He glances at me skeptically and I sigh.

"That's where your wrong." His fear rises and I can feel my hunger settling in. "Because it's not smoking that's going to kill you. It's me." I release my fangs and before he can react, my hand is around his throat.

"Please, don't kill me." I smile sadly at him as he pleads and struggles in my grip.

"Now you get to see how much of a monster we really can be." My fangs plunge his neck and his delicious blood goes down my throat. He tries to scream but I put my left right hand over his mouth.

After I've taken every ounce out of him, I drop the human. "Damn, drained one again." I shrug before walking up to the large dumpster and throwing him inside of it. The foul stench of garabage makes me gag. God, humans are suchs wasters. Homeless hungry people could've had that food.

Kicking the large lid down to mask the disgusting smell, I get down on top of it and lay down to look at the stars.

I haven't done this in a couple of weeks. It's peaceful to just look at the stars after feeding. In a world with little peace, it's nice to even get a shred of some.

My eyes close on their own accord as I remember.

_My bare feet drag me to my fathers home. It's larger than mother's but I still love my own home. There's only one thing missing from it, and that's father. He made love to my mother when he was thirteen which is normal. _**(During this time, this kind of stuff was very normal)**_ She was sixteen, and I already have two older brothers and an older sister. My mother not married and she is known as the bitter old woman of our village._

_I have no idea why my father got together with her. I love her though. I would never admidt it out loud but I love him more. This is because I feel like he loves me more than my own mother does._

_We have to meet in secret because he is married and has other children with another woman. I'm not angry with him because of this, we still meet frequently and not even my mother knows. She knows about his children and wife and is bitter because of it._

_He put up with her though and still helped her take care of me until he was forced into marrying another woman to continue his family line._

_I go around his house and shiver in the snow. When I came out of the house this morning, I knew it was not very smart to walk around without shoes on. I, of course, refused to listen to my brain. It's going to come back and hit me someday._

_My father comes out and smiles softly at me. His long blonde hair reaches his shoulders and he towers over me and most men in the village. I sadly got my height from my mother. His dark blue eyes match mine and I grin and throw myslef into his warm arms._

_"Hello daughter. How has your day been?" He kisses my dark blonde hair and I close my eyes._

_"Oh Father, I don't want to marry the blacksmith. Mother says I must in order to bring money into our home, but he is old and ugly." I cry into his shoulder and he strokes my hair. My freezing feet sink into the cool mud._

_"I'm sorry my beautiful daughter. Your mother is relying on you to bring money to your home." He pulls away from me and wipes my tears with his large soft hand. "You don't want to dissapoint her do you?" He looks me in the eye and I instantly feel something nasty in the pit of my stomach._

_I shake my head. "No father I don't. Can't I just wait until I fall in love?" I sigh and he smiles at me._

_"Sadly no, beautiful, you can't. Maybe in the future that can happen. But we all die and move on in our lives." He brings me back and I sniff in his scent._

_"I love you father." I kiss his shoulder and he chuckles before stroking me lovingly._

_"As I love you my beautiful daughter. Now go on, and get some shoes on." He kisses my forehead before turning away._

A noise a couple yards away causes me to come back into reality. I look at the sky to see that it has only been a couple of minutes. I smile at the memory of my wonderful father before standing on the dumpster and turning towards the direction of the sound.

My eyes widen and I grin. "Well, this is a wonderful surprise!" I lick my lips before calmly walking off of the dumpster and walking towards the surprised man.

"Andalah..." His blue eyes haven't changed a day.

I smirk and tilt my head. "Well hello father. It's been awhile."


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and stuff. I don't own True Blood, HBO does. Some Swedish in this chapter, yay!**

**Here's chapter 2!**

His hair is just as I remember it to be. Long, thin, blonde, and beautiful. He towers over me still, which is just as unfortunate as it was 1470 years ago. My eyes fill with tears as I remember all of the wonderful times we had together. Even if it was over a thousand years ago, there is only one person that can show me the love that I used to have in me, and that is my father. I thought that after that night that I would never see anyone again, especially him, and now that he's here, I'm in awe. He obviously is a vampire, but who turned him? Did he even know that I was alive? Well, as alive as a vampire can get.

My dark blue eyes meet his as he comes closer to me. A tear flows freely and before I can wipe it away, he does. My eyes close and the happiness flows through me by my bloody tears. I never, ever, in a million years, would have guessed that I would see him again. It's been so long. How could it be possible that at the same time, we ended up in the same area? I've never been one to believe in fate, but if it's what brought us together, then I'm more than grateful.

I open my eyes to see tears in his eyes as well. I wonder how much he's changed over all of these years. "How? Andalah?" He strokes my face and I laugh before smiling and hugging him tighter than I have ever in my entire existence.

"Hej pappa. Jag har saknat dig så mycket." I sniffle before stroking his face softly, remembering how it feels. "Du är blekare än förra gången jag såg dig." I grin and kiss his cheeks.

He chuckles beautifully and I close my eyes at the familiar sound. "Så är du min vackra dotter Det har varit alldeles för många år, men det finns saker som vi måste tala om." I groan at his serious look and he kisses my cheek before looking behind me and toward the dumpster.

"Var hans död du gör?" I scowl as he moves away from me and I quickly wipe the already dried blood from my mouth and eyes.

"Varför behöver du veta?" He swiftly turns around and gives me a smirk that I wear all the time and haven't see in way too long.

"Noggrann Andalah, jag är den myndighet här och jag är din far." I glare at him jokingly and laugh bitterly.

"Ja, bra jobb pappa, det gjorde du ett bra jobb under åren." He glares at me and zips up to me. I smirk back at him. "Också, jag går av Ana nu. Vi är i det tjugonde århundradet pappa."

He blinks. "What happened to my daughter? Now you're like an attitude filled teenage human." He says in english with a little more disgust than I would've liked.

"Dad, don't forget that without humans we wouldn't be able to live either." He glares at something behind me and I turn around to see a beautiful blonde woman.

"Who the fuck is that?" I look from the smirking tall woman, to my father. "Dad, who is that and why the hell are you glaring at her?"

"Andalah! Watch your mouth! I will not take such foul language from you. You may be a vampire, but you are still a teenager." Dad puts his hands on his hips and I my eyes widen.

Throwing my hands up in exasperation I say, "You just said a second ago that you don't want me to be an attitude filled teenager! Make up you damn mind!"

The blonde chick smirks. "Tough cookie there Eric, can I have a piece?" She drawls out winking at me, I bite my tongue before I say something stupid.

But dad lets it fly. "No Pam you cannot!" She rolls her dark blue eyes.

"Yes master." She sarcastically bows and I snort.

"Andalah, did you kill that human?" He nods towards the dumpster and I sigh.

"Yes, I was hungry and I drained the d***. It's not like I meant to!" That sounded much more teenager like than I wanted. Good thing I haven't stomped my foot. "And it's Ana." There it is.

"It's fine if you killed him, just don't lie to me. I will not take lies, especially from you." He sternly looks at me and I roll my eyes.

"Excuse me?! You won't take lies from me?! What about 1470 years ago when you left me-" I quickly close my mouth when I see the heartbreaking look on his face before it disappears.

"Say it Ana, finish your sentence." He glares darkly at me. This is the first time I have ever seen him like this before. I look away from him and try to walk around him like I always did when I was in trouble.

He roughly grabs my arm and turns me around. "Do not walk away from me when I am talking to you!" He harshly pulls me towards him and I glare.

Ripping my arm out of his grasp, I glare at him. "I'm not a child anymore father. You do not get to talk to me and treat me like one." I feel my anger rise and I smile darkly at him. "Didn't your maker ever tell you to respect your elders?" His face goes from angry to surprise back to anger and then nothing.

"I will kill whoever turned you into this." He looks down at me from head to toe with a look of disgust.

I snarl, feeling my fangs click, and grab his throat. "I love you more than this earth father, but I will not tolerate you disrespecting my maker." I lean towards his ear, "Do you understand?"

He glares at me and I let him go, knowing that he understands.

I put back my fangs and pat myself clean from all of the imaginary dust I had on me. I smirk back my father, "So, you said something about authority? Please do not tell me that you are a part of the AVL, or the actual Authority." I cross my arms, trying to lighten up the mood just a little.

I do not want dad to become too upset with me and then leave me again. That would be unbearable. I've gone 1470 years without my father; I don't know how much longer I can take. It's not that I'm obsessed with my father, it's just that he's the only kind of person in existence that I trust more than Godric and I haven't seen him for centuries. I'm not letting go of the one person that I thought of as parent. My mother treated me poorly and he treated me like the princess he thought I was. Father has changed though. I don't know what happened over the years, and I'm not going to pressure him into telling me. He will eventually and I'm content with that. I am going to try and get around his rough edges though, I'm just as stubborn and I can be meaner than he's ever thought of being. I am a Northman after all.

Bring it on dad.

"I'm the Sheriff here. It's much more entertaining than just roaming about and killing whenever I feel like it." He gives me a pointed look, which I roll my eyes at and choose to ignore. "I smelled blood and there was too much of it for a vampire here to spill, so I knew that is was someone new." He meets my eyes. "I never thought it would be you."

I try my hardest not to feel hurt at the disgusted look he gives me. "Nice to know you're happy to see me dad. Let me just bury the human and then you won't ever have to see me again." I mentally curse at how sad my voice sounded.

It's not like what he said didn't hurt. It's just that I've been focused on not showing any emotion since Godric left me. I have been doing pretty well until now. Damn.

His eyes softly substantially and I feel a breeze as he stands in front of me. He cups my left cheek and strokes it softly. "Do not ever leave me again, min vackra flicka. I will not lose you again." He kisses my forehead and I smile.

"We're one fucked up family. But we'll get through whatever comes our way, we always did and we always will." He chuckles and pulls away.

"I don't know how long it's going to take for me to get used to your new personality." He smirks and I do it back at him.

"You see father, my personality never really changed. It was just altered a bit. I'll always be your vackra flicka." He grins and for some sad reason, I feel as though that is now a foreign thing for him to do. I'm going to change that.

"Can we leave now? I think all of this love is ruining my joyous heart." This "Pam" woman sarcastically states and I wonder who she is.

"Is she your child?" I voice my thoughts, curious to see if my newly turned bitter

1h agofather has shown her enough kindness compared to how much he's shown me tonight. I turn towards him to see him finally looking at the smirking woman without harshness.

"Yes she is. This is Pamela, my lovely progeny." Great, now I can see where this sarcasm is coming from.

"Yes because the only thing I've ever wanted in life was to please others. Darling as long as I please you than I can be as lovely as you wants me to be." She licks her lips.

Glancing back at my father, I frown. "Why is she here again?"

He chuckles. "She comes with me sometimes to scout the area."

I nod, "In other words, as you actual do the work she hunts for her new prey." He full out laughs and I grin, loving the sound. It needs to happen more often.

"Oh yes Eric. Laugh. It's been decades since I've heard that noise." She tilts her head and I look back at her. "You know Eric never mentioned a daughter. How old are you, thirteen?" Her smirk returns and I raise both brows.

"1470 years old, give or take. I was turned when I was seventeen though. At least I'm not thirty-eight." I say in a teasing tone.

She scoffs and Eric sighs. "Pam, do not retort to that statement. Now, Ana, if we are to come to an understanding then you must understand that you need to be respectful to my family; even if you do not know them."

I roll my eyes and salute him. "Ay, ay dad. Let's go. The sun will be up soon, and god knows it's been a hell of a night."

He rolls his eyes, and that's when I realize where I get my actions from.

"Pam, take care of the body. Andalah, follow me to my home." I smile happily at him.

"I am so not in the right outfit to do this kind of work." I snort and dad smirks at Pam.

"Well that's too bad. Maybe I should just exchange all of your clothes for ones that will be able to fit your... working needs." I grin at her dark look towards my father.

"I'll be fine, you just go with Princess and I'll clean up her mess." I smirk at her and follow my father as he zips to his house.

"Oh wow." Is the only thing that comes out of my mouth when I see his beautiful home.

I've lived in very many different houses and countries, but I didn't actually own any of them. I felt like I was just going to live somewhere else, so why buy a house. His house is gorgeous though.

I know for a fact that I am going to enjoy being here with my father. It's been just a little too long.

And I really hope that I won't piss him off too much while here.

Finally, I'm home again.

...

**Note from Nirahla Shepard (co-author): Did anyone else feel like pulling out there hair when they saw the Swedish?**

**Well sorry it took a little bit longer than I would have wanted to post this, but I've been caught up with studies and friends. I hope you guys like this chapter even though I wanted it to be a little longer. I just wanted to get a little more plot into the story for you guys to get a better understanding of what's happening.**

**Translations:**

_**Hej pappa. Jag har saknat dig så mycket: Hi dad, I missed you so much**_

_**Du är blekare än förra gången jag såg dig: Your a bit paler than the last time I saw you**_

_**Så är du min vackra dotter Det har varit alldeles för många år, men det finns saker som vi måste tala om: So are you my beautiful daughter. It has been way to many years, but there are things we must speak about.**_

_**Var hans död du gör: Is his death your doing?**_

_**Varför behöver du veta: Why do you need to know?**_

_**Noggrann Andalah, jag är den myndighet här och jag är din far: Careful Andalah, I am the authority here and I am your father.**_

_**Ja, bra jobb pappa, det gjorde du ett bra jobb under åren: Yes good job dad, you certainly did a good job over the years.**_

_**Också, jag går av Ana nu. Vi är i det tjugonde århundradet pappa: Oh and it's Ana now. We are in the twenteith century now dad.**_

_**min vackra flicka: My beautiful girl**_

**And all of these translations are from google translate because I don't know actual Swedish, for I do not live in Sweden.**

**Whatevs. All is well.**

**I know how much of a pain it is to not understand what your reading while your reading it. This is why I put the translations down here. Most people don't read the authors note.**

**Now you had to. HA!**

**Okay, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Peace out guys.**


End file.
